I'd Give It All For You
by Madison Pattinson
Summary: I thought I had everything when I had him but sometimes tears,fighting,and anger are all that seem to be happening right now.Crappy Summary.Better than it may sound.R/K


**Chapter One**

**KPOV**

It's 1:36 a.m. right now and the only thing I want to do is sleep. There is just one thing that was not allowing me, the crying baby girl in my arms. She has been crying for the past twenty minutes and isn't willing to stop. I've tried everything I can think of to get her to stop. Playing with her, changing her diaper, feeding her, and rocking her but absolutely none of it worked. At this point I didn't know what more to do so I laid her down on the bed on her stomach between Rob and I. After I moved my hands off of her she pushed her tiny baby body up off the bed and onto Rob, latching onto his shirt. It was then I knew exactly what she wanted. I didn't want her to wake him because he was trying to catch up on sleep. He has been doing promotional stuff for New Moon and is finally getting a break. I gently tried to pick her up but she only grabbed onto his shirt tighter. I struggled for a minute to pry her hands away from his shirt and when I did she started crying.

"Shh baby, it's ok." I felt terrible for making her cry but I didn't want him to wake up either. Her cries just got louder and louder so I decided to take her downstairs. To my surprise Rob didn't wake up because of it. I swear he could sleep through an earthquake. I walked downstairs, grabbed a Gerber cookie from the cabinet, and then took a seat in the big comfy chair by the living room window, Ella in my arms. As I aimed the cookie toward her mouth she took it willingly and her crying slowed and soon became little hiccups. After a few minutes she wiggled around, her way of telling me she no longer wanted to be held. I laid her down on the carpet on her tummy and laid across from her. She looked over to the right and started giggling her little baby giggles.

"What is so funny Ella?" I asked cooing at her. I looked to where she was looking and there was a picture of Rob and I on our first Christmas together.

"Who is that? Is that daddy?" She just looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes just like his.

"You want daddy?" Her head instantly bobbed forward and she giggled. I took that as a yes.

"Mommy really doesn't want to wake him, but for you we can make an exception." I said touching her nose. With that I picked her up off the floor and headed up the stairs. I was praying to god he wouldn't get mad at me for waking him. Once we got up there I put her down on the bed next to him.

"Get him." She just looked at me like she wasn't sure if she should or not.

"Go ahead baby girl. Mommy said you can." That was all it took and she began to place slobbery baby kisses all over his face. He instantly woke up. His eyes meet mine and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, she just kept fussing and crying and all she wanted was you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at all. I would much rather be spending time with you two than sleeping." He picked Ella up and tickled under her chin.

"What were you fussing about little Miss. Ella? What was my baby crying for?" That earned him a laugh from her and she just reached her tiny fingers at his nose. He laid her down on her back and tickled her little belly. I sat there and watched the two of them interacting. I loved watching the two of them. I don't know why Rob said he didn't want kids because he was so good with them. Eventually she yawned and rubbed her eyes so he picked her up and rubbed her back, and two minutes later she was out. He then turned to me and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For giving me everything I never knew I wanted. If it wasn't for you Kristen I would never have Ella or the most amazing girlfriend in the world. I also wouldn't be where I am today.

"Aww…well that is definitely not a problem ." I snuggled closer into him and rubbed my hand across Ella's little head.

"One more thing," He whispered

"And what would that be?"

He brought his index finger under my chin and pushed it up so I was looking at him.

"I love you."

"Aww babe I love you too."

And with that we kissed, careful not to squish Ella who was sleeping in Rob's arms between us.

**RPOV**

I woke up two hours after Ella had fallen asleep to her little whimpers between Kristen and I. I knew she was probably getting hungry so I picked her up and walked downstairs. I grabbed an already made bottle from the fridge and place it in to bottle warmer.

"Ella Marie you look so much like your mommy, do you know that?" She just looked at me with those green eyes that Kristen insisted looked like mine, but I begged to differ.

"You and mommy are the best things that have ever happened to me" I kissed her softly on her head and she started balling up my shirt sleeve with her hands.

_*DING* _

The bottle warmer went off and her eyes popped open even farther than what they were.

"It's ok baby, it's just your bottle." I tested the milk on my hand and it was at just the right temperature to feed her. I held the bottle up to her mouth and she instantly accepted it.

I sat down in the kitchen chair and watched her drink her bottle. After a few minutes I heard a tap at the entrance way of the kitchen. I was a little startled so I jumped causing Ella to stir a little.

"Hey." It was Kristen.

"Hey to you to, she woke up and I figured she would soon be getting hungry so I feed her. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you for doing it for me." She started walking towards me and then wrapped her arms around my neck staring down at our daughter.

"It's no problem at all." I got up out of the chair and used my now one free hand to pull her face closer to mine and kissed her.

"How long has she been up?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"C'mon" I grabbed her hand leading her to the living room. I sat down on the couch pulling Kristen down with me. We both just sat there and watched Ella sleep.

"I can't believe she'll be three months next month." She said this with a tone so quiet that it worried me, I was curious as to what was on her mind.

"You seem a little nervous about it."

"Well…" she said keeping her eyes fixated on the baby. "It's just that she's getting so big already and I don't want her to get any bigger than she already is. It scares me."

I looked at her and cupped my free hand on the side of her face, forcing her to look at me.

"Hey, I wish that she would stay little like this for a while too, but I honestly can't wait to hear her voice that I'm almost positive will sound just like yours, and I really can't wait to hear her tiny baby feet coming down the hall in the morning to greet me."

She laughed and I knew for now that she was fine.

"Thank You." She then leaned her head back down on my shoulder.

"My pleasure."

With that we curled up on the couch to join an already fast asleep Ella for what I hoped would be the rest of the night.

**So this is my first ever fanfic. Please don't leave really mean comments, but if there's anything I can improve on I'm more than happy to listen so let me know. Next chapter will be out shortly. Please review.**


End file.
